goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Anderson
Boris '''is a member of Caillou's family. His last name 'Anderson' comes from Issac Anderson (the main jumpstarter of Caillou Gets Grounded) and this name is now widely accepted, however, the name can vary in some different users such as Boris Perkyshitz (Perkyshitz Family) and Boris Green. (BrentAnimate) He is the spouse of Ms. Martin/Doris (In some series he is Ms. Martin's husband.) and the Father of Caillou and Rosie. He is also the father of Daillou, Cody, Daisy, and more characters in some series. Personality (Caillou Gets Ungrounded) Boris is the deuteragonist of CGUG. In most cases of Caillou Gets Ungrounded, Boris is a nice, caring, and loving father of Caillou, and dislikes/grounds Rosie. However in some Users series, Boris also likes Rosie. (Such as Tbone Animate's series and SBSP&DTERE2004's series) Boris' personality is quite bland in this series. Other Personalities/Forms * '''Red Boris/Boris The Teeth Guy: '''A racist, foulmouthed, angry criminal who usually yells a lot and has a giant mouth. (Made by Julian3535) * '''Green Boris: An annoying, upbeat, green version of Red Boris who is nice and is always happy. He has a widely accepted catchphrase "I'm a bun, I'm a bun, I'm a tasty tasty bun!" Note: This catchphrase is a reference to a clip in Season 4 Episode 31 of The Amazing World of Gumball, that can be found here. (Made by David the goanimator) * Nice Boris: 'Nice Boris is a nice version of Boris who wears a Teal hoodie instead of Boris' usual Dark Green hoodie. He always is nice to everyone and is upbeat. He is similar to Green Boris' personality, but he is not loud or annoying. (Made by: Unknown) * '''Funny Boris: '''Funny Boris is a 'Funny' version of Boris who always makes stupid jokes that everyone ignores. He wears a Lime Green hoodie, unlike the usual Dark Green hoodie worn by Boris. (Made by: LukeAnimate) * '''Masculinist Boris: '''Masculinist Boris is a Sexist version of Boris who is degrading to women. (despite Boris already being like that in some series) He wears a Vermillion (Neon Red) Hoodie, unlike the usual Dark Green hoodie worn by Boris. (Made by: LukeAnimate) Trivia * SolitareJoker's Boris once went on a rant about how many people got his hair wrong. * BrentAnimate's Boris has a demon clone named "Coris" (Daillou's dad) * Boris likes to smoke weed and do drugs in Cewyah's series. * He gives Doris a Gilgon on the daily * Some people hate Boris and the Caillou Gets Grounded series because they take it too seriously, especially SBSP&DTERE2004 even though she doesn't hate Boris. * AndersonsAndSpongebob ViolyBorisKenAndClydeNo's Boris always gets grounded for getting a black card in behavior card day or doing naughty stuff like Stealing Fireworks on Independence day. * Boris is most infamously known for committing a series of mass murders in GoCity back in 1992. First, he aimed a missile at a government building, killing 168 people (including 19 kids) as a result. Two days later, he snuck into his old elementary school and killed 28 more kids. But thanks to the overused excuse known as GoAnimate logic, nobody actually died and magically came back to life in the next episode. * Boris used to work as a daycare teacher who respected the kids he taught, he would also accompany the kids while they sing by playing the piano, or guitar. However, he got fired after his boss found out about the way he was treating his own kids. Other Series * ''SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora The Explorer Rule Est 2004: He is the deuteragonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, and her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series. And a protagonist in normal Caillou videos. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, He, Caillou, Rosie, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. In her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Caillou to unground Rosie. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, He teams up with Doris and Rosie to unground Caillou. Unlike the other GoAnimate Caillou videos, He never gives Caillou or Rosie any punishment or Ground them in her videos. He, along with other Caillou characters beside Caillou, doesn't appear in CPHP videos (For more info, see here) * '''MLGBoris2011: He works at Boris Network and gets licky by Randy Penguin. He likes girl games like Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures, Buddypoke, Gachaverse and more. He looks 100% accurate. Gallery File:Caillou personajes Boris.png|Boris as how he looks in the show Boris.png|Boris' normal design Boris Jaxongamer.png|Boris in JaxonGamerandAnimatorYT's series Boris GoAnimate Lil Peepz.jpg|Boris in Lil' Peepz Boris GoAnimate Business Friendly.jpg|Boris in Business Friendly File:Boris_OfficerPoop247.png|OfficerPoop247's version of Boris, as seen on Caillou poops on his dad and gets grounded 1Redbed Boris.png|1Redbed's version of Boris. Boris.jpg|Boris in SolitaireJoker ericDTD.png|CanadianScout / DarkTailsDoll version of Boris, also known as Eric. Bandicam 2016-06-18 19-04-03-449.jpg|Boris (Caillou's Dad) in Alan The Cartoon Maker OSYCN Boris.JPG|ObjectShpwsYes CaillouNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP POE's version of Boris ABA3A1B1-D6A0-475A-B76D-2745F23873D4.jpeg|StefieB Boris (Version 1)|link=https://goanimate.wikia.com/StefieB_Boris_(Version_1).jpg images (3).jpeg|BrentDoesGames's Boris Boris In Business Friendly GoAnimate Style.png|In Business Friendly 2017 2018 2019 2020 Version. bandicam 2019-02-09 10-15-52-978.png|HanifImranAnimator's version of Boris. Sdadsadas.PNG|GoTube's Boris|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZFV8oSPqbV9oKnJk9WwWJg BorisLuke.PNG|LukeAnimate's Boris|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCncRvQCyw348G0mHcM8o1vA Screenshot 2019-05-11 at 9.28.03 AM.png|Boris by Cam_and_Vyond Evil Boris In Business Friendly GoAnimate Style.png|Stock Boris the Teeth Guy (Business Friendly) 1Redbed Boris.png|1RedBed's Boris Boris.png|Stock Boris Image boris_vs_one_punch_man_by_mrtheamazingdude_dbkn9da-250t.png|Fanart of Boris DOqJS5qW0AIVCDT.jpg|Bowis (Famous fanart) 0.jpg|Accurate version of Boris (Bad) Borisa.JPG|AndersonsAndSpongebobYes ViolyBorisKenAndClyde's Boris poor boris.png|Lire and Ronan Cheer Up Boris (He never become troublemaker) stop_making_boris_gets_grounded_series__lass_cry__by_gcrealcook_ddf3awu-pre.jpg|Lass Crying think Boris Crying r.i.p boris.png|Rest In Peace Boris Anderson (Rin and Lire Crying at Boris's Grave) ronan sad.png|Ronan Crying at Boris's Grave amu.jpg|Amu watching Boris gets Grounded and Crying rikka crying.jpg|Rikka watching Boris gets Grounded Series and Crying rin and boris.jpg|Rin Crying for Boris gets Grounded Series Screenshot_20190908-194911_Puffin.jpg|boris by tuan 6r6r96r.jpg|Boris The Teeth Guy In Comedy World MLPFB2011_Boris.JPG|MlpFanboy2011 Version screenshot (3).png|Asa castro Studio's version Boris the Teeth Guy.png|WhitneyGoLucky's version of Boris The Teeth Guy Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 8.09.43 PM.png , and Tbone Animate playing PS2. (Please overlook the "Free Trial" watermark.)]] E6c.jpg|Furris in Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:1st Lieuntant Category:November Births Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:Good Users Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Bad Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Boys Category:GoAnimate Army Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Bad People Category:Dead Characters Category:Idiots Category:ScumBags Category:Scums Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Child abusers Category:Enemies of the Task Force 322 Category:July Births Category:Teletubbies hater Category:1977 Births Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested Category:Abusive Characters Category:Characters with a nice and an evil side Category:Hakujin Category:Results of a disease Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Conservative Users Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Candy addicts Category:Dogs Category:People who scratches their DVDs Category:Philippines Category:Sockpuppets Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:People born on March 5, 2003 Category:Antagonists Category:Dora Haters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Getting Bullied Category:Grounded Videos Category:Must be dead Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first